The present invention is novel compounds, which are derivatives of benzoic acid and benzoic acid esters--having antiinflammatory activity for the treatment of arthritis, asthma, Raynaud's disease, inflammatory bowel disorders, trigeminal or herpetic neuralgia, inflammatory eye disorders, psoriasis, and/or having analgesic activity for the treatment of dental pain and headache, particularly vascular headache, such as migraine, cluster, and mixed vascular syndromes, as well as nonvascular, tension headache. Thus, the present invention is also a pharmaceutical composition comprising the novel compounds together with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or methods of use of such compounds for treatment of the above noted conditions.
Among known compounds are benzoic acid derivations in which the derivative is limited to a substituent having a (naphthoxy)isobutyramido containing group and for which compounds an antiphlogisitc activity is disclosed. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,954. Additionally O. Exner, et al. discloses N-(4-carboxybenzyl)acetamide in "Quantitative Evaluation of the Inductive Effect," Coll. Czech. Chem. Commun. 27, 2299 (1962). But no teaching to activity or utility for the compound is indicated by Exner, et al.
Compounds related to capsaicin are disclosed in a series of patents. The compounds are thus not benzoic acid derivatives but have various amido, sulfonylamido or amidosulfonyl and thioamido linkages in combination with a benzyl or a benzyl analog moiety. Such compounds are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,958, that claims the use of capsaicin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,602; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,663; European Patent Application No. 0,132,113; U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,203; European Patent Application No. 0,132,114; European Patent Application No. 0,132,346 and European Patent Application No. 0,132,115 as well as European Patent Application Nos. 0,149,544 and 0,149,545. Of these European Patent Application Nos. 0,132,115; 0,132,346; 0,132,114; 0,132,115, 0,149,544 and 0,149,545 include a short chain acyl group on the benzyl moiety. U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,540 discloses 3-quinoline-carboxamides. Analgesia is disclosed as an activity for the compounds of the references. However, none of the references teach the compounds having the moieties such as benzoic acid moities and their substituents, or particularly the combination of moieties, of the present invention.